Camping Trip
by Salted Bottom Cracker
Summary: 5927 They go on a camping trip  :D


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn & **DO NOT **profit from this ^^

This story is Yaoi, if you don't like that don't read it ^^

I am not a writter, I have no writing skills what-so-ever, but my friends seemed to like it, so I'm posting it! 「I don't mind critiques, but I will probably be to lazy to fix it sorry XD;」  
>[Ps this is a re-upload, had to delet my old account for personal reasons]<p>

* * *

><p>"JUUUUUUUUDAIME!" An eagerly happy silver haired male slams open the door to Tsuna's room.<br>"Hiiiiiiii!" Tsuna yelps into the corner of his bed, having his back and arms flat against the wall as if he was about to get arrested.  
>"Juudaime! Juudaime!" Gokudera calls at Tsuna some more.<br>"What Gokudera-kun!"

"Would you consider going with me on a camping trip" Gokudera says shutting his eyes and blushing, while holding out a pamphlet toward Tsuna with both hands.

~Does Gokudera seriously ignore my fear of dark places at night, especially spooky forests and grave yards?~ Tsuna thought to himself.

"G-Gokudera-kun" Tuna Hesitates, while Gokudera stares at him, waiting his reply  
>"well you see..." Tsuna starts poking his cheek, thinking of how to tell Gokudera, without making him horribly sad<br>"J-j-j-juudaime-ee?" Gokudera says with a worried look on his face

~Gokudera would probably kill me if I said no I bet...~

"S-sure... why not, it could be... fun?" Tsuna tries to smile

Gokudera then perks up, drops the pamphlet and rushes over to Tsuna to hug him.

"Thank you juudaime, thank you!"  
>"You're welcome Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna says to Gokudera... while wondering about why Gokudera was saying thank you... What could Gokudera possibly be saying thank you for, all he did was accept going on the trip?<p>

"Soooo Juudaime...Is it alright if you asked your mom to drive us?"  
>"My mom drive us?"<br>"Well you see, its kind of far for walking distance..." Gokudera had an uneasy look on his face

"Tsuuuuu-kun!" Nana calls Tsuna from downstairs

~Great perfect timing~ Tsuna sulks, wanting to avoid asking to go on the camping trip, even though he knows he has to eventually... but at least it got them out of their somewhat awkward convo.

"Great Juudaime now's your chance to ask!"  
>"hehe yeah..." Tsuna just nodded with a smile.<br>"Coming, coming!" Tsuna called back, and hoped out of his bed, while walking like a slug out his bedroom door, and down the stairs as well, with his head held down.  
>"Tsu-kun! Dinners almost ready, could you go find Lambo and I-pin for me" Tsuna's said brightly smiling at Tsuna with a Spatula in her one hand.<br>"Sure" Tsuna Smiled as Nana then started walking back to the kitchen. Gokudera standing at the top of the stairs, but Tsuna doesn't really see him.

"H-hey mom... Gokudera wants to take me on a camping trip, so if its alright with you, would you take us there"  
>"Oh! Sounds manly Tsuna, your sounding more like your dad! I'd love to take you boys out for a night of adventure" Nana giggles with her hands close to her face, and then continues to walk back to the kitchen.<br>"Thanks" Tsuna nodded with a small smile back, while Gokudera sitting straight up at the top of the stairs looking happy.

~Hahaha yeah... night of adventure alright, I bet the place is filled with boogey monsters and the like~ Tsuna sounds even more unsure of himself in his decision to say yes to Gokudera, but then again even if he said no, he'd probably still have to go.

"Yes Gokudera we can go" Tsuna walks up the stairs and pats Gokudera's head. Gokudera Wagging his Imaginary tail in delight.  
>"You staying for dinner Gokudera?" Tsuna questions<br>"Nah, I'll just head home now, See you tomorrow the Tenth!~" Gokudera then gets up rushing down the stairs and exiting Tsuna's house.

~Woah I wonder what that was all about~ Tsuna's ponders to himself

Outside Gokudera has his arms and back against the door breathing heavily  
>~I did!... Now I'll have a vacation with the Tenth all to myself, with no dumb cows, or Yamamoto's to mess everything up!"<p>

And what do you know after he says that to himself, up runs no one other then Lambo, who's getting chased by I-pin.

Gokudera hears the door about to open, and runs to hide to the side of the porch, eventually sneaking his way to the side of Tsuna's house.

"There you are Lambo, and I-pin hurry up and get inside before your dinner gets cold" Tsuna says while bending down o grab the two of them.  
>Tsuna then walks back inside, and shuts the door.<p>

"That was a close one, would have been risky to have had Juudaime see me"

Gokudera, then walks down the street pondering about how their trip will go.

Next day... The front door of Tsuna's house slams open.

"Juuuuuuudaimeeeeee!" Gokudera Yells

~Wow this sounds so familiar to yesterday~ Tsuna hunches over, while going into despair inside his mind.

"Hi Gokudera-kun, you do know you could knock before you enter"  
>"oh? oh! Sorry Juuuudaimei!" Gokudera crouches on the ground slamming his head against the floor a few times.<br>"Gokudera, that's ummm not really necessary" Tsuna scratches the back of his head.  
>"Ready you boys?" Nana questions.<br>"Yep" Tsuna says.

They all hop into a car, Gokudera hands the directions to Tsuna's mom, and they head for the road.

"Gokudera, I'd like to thank you for inviting Tsuna on this lil' trip of your's, that was sweet of you to do, Tsuna really needs to go doing more things like this" Nana says in a cheerful upbeat mood, making Gokudera blush.

"O-of coarse! What's the Tenth's right-hand man, without his boss?" Gokudera says feeling the need to have to reply back. Nana just giggles back at him.

They continue to drive on for about an hour away and finally come to their location.

Gokudera and Tsuna both hop out of the car.

"Bye Juudaimei's mom!"  
>"See you tomorrow!"<br>Tsuna and Gokudera both wave Nana goodbye, Tsuna having a somewhat paranoid look on his face.

"You boys have fun now!" She waves at them before she leaves.

And she vanishes into the road.

Tsuna then read the sign of the camp sight...

~Its reads... 'Somewhere Camp'...? What kind of a name is that!~

"Common' Juudaime lets check in"

So the both of them walk through the entrance, heading towards a pretty cutesy looking lil' brown building. Both of them enter inside, while Gokudera asks Tsuna to go up to the register, because they give discounts to Mafia bosses, as this camp site was built with money from the mafia, just regular citizens were allowed to use it too.

On their exit from the building, they went to a hut behind the building to grab some hiking supplies that came with a tent.

Both of them then start heading down the trail.

"Hehe this should be fun" Tsuna grins while scratching the back of his neck.  
>"HIIIII!" Tsuna shrieks as he hears noises from he bushes<br>"Juudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera sounds worried  
>"Ahah. Ahah. yes, yes, everything's going fine" Tsuna sounded scared and a bit hesitant trying to say that, but tried to pull of saying that as bravely as he could.<p>

"Don't worry, if anything attacks us, I'll make sure to keep you safe"

~Is Gokudera expecting something to attack us! Oh my gawd... he's taking me to my death sentence~  
>Then Tsuna stands in place for a moment crying and murmuring to himself in fear.<p>

As they walk further more things in bushes and trees start to rattle, then out of one of the bushes a gardeners snake plops out.

"OH MI GOSH! A SNAKE A SNAKE! ITS A COBRA SNAKEEE! AHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna freaks out and starts to run back from where they came but Gokudera grabs his arm and stops him.  
>"Juuudaime, its fine, its just a mini gardeners snake"<p>

~Yeah you say that now... but its going to eat me if it gets the chance~

As they venture through the forest, eventually Gokudera gives up on letting Tsuna walk on his own two feet, because almost everything rattled the guy, which left him wanting to run back the opposite direction again. So for the next 30 minutes Gokudera let Tsuna have a piggy back ride, Tsuna still got frightened over things, but wasn't as giddy as he was before.

"Juudaime! We're almost to the camp site!" Gokudera points in glee.  
>"..." Tsuna glares at Gokudera, but without Gokudera noticing<p>

~I'm seriously not looking forward to this at all, I think this trip is going to kill me~

They walk to the camp site, to the side is a view of an lake beyond the trees, at the campsite is a circle of logs for sitting pleasure, and a thing for a camp fire in the middle.

"Best to set up the tent now while its still light out"  
>"Y-yeah-H!" Tsuna shook a bit while agreeing<br>"Juudaime? Are you sure your alright with agreeing to camp out with me?" Gokudera twiddles his fingers around awaiting Tsuna's reply.

~Why does he have to have such a sad look on his face when asking me that, it makes me unable to say no"

"Well... I don't horribly dislike it" Tsuna says, making Gokudera's face light up a bit feeling relieved.  
>Tsuna then calms down a bit and starts helping Gokudera set up their tent.<p>

Gokudera and Tsuna set up their tent with only a few hours of day light left, before it got to dark they decided to start a fire, and by dark they ended up sitting on one of the logs together toasting some marshmallows, while snuggled up in their blankets.

"Mmm... these taste so good" Tsuna said while shivering. Though the fire was really warm, and his nerves calmed down from before, He just couldn't get himself to calm down completely.

"They do, but anything taste's great when your eating it with the Tenth!" Gokudera says with a smile, trying to cheer up Tsuna.

#Hoooo...hooo...hoo-hoo-hoo...hooooo!# A howl calls from a tree above them

"HIIIIII!" Tsuna looking petrified, and all rumbled up again. This time crunching down into a ball and scrunching his eyes tightly as if he were completely defenseless for something about to attack him.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera panics Rushing over close to Tsuna, and hovering his arm over and around Tsuna's side, wrapping them both inside Gokudera's Blanket.  
>"Juudaime! Its okay, I'm here, I'll protect you, please its okay to relax" Gokudera trying his best to comfort Tsuna<p>

Tsuna loosens his tensioned up muscles slightly, and opens his eyes turning his head up to look at a worried Gokudera. Tsuna then being in Gokudera's arms starts to calm down more than he was early when he calmed down, it was as if being next to Gokudera's warmth, made his fears go away.  
>Gokudera smiles at Tsuna, as he feels his tensions go away while Tsuna smiled a small cutesie smile back to reassure Gokudera that he was alright.<p>

Both of them sat bundled up for an hour or so, watching at the fire. Both of them being pretty content, and Tsuna looking worry free.

After time passed they both were leaning on one another, with eyes shut and smiling. (yes they're still clothed and under their blankets sitting in an upright position)

"Juudaime?" Gokudera Questioned Tsuna  
>"Yes?" Tsuna questioned back confused.<p>

Gokudera then kisses Tsuna's forehead, Tsuna blushes, while being totally confused.

"I'm glad your okay now Juudaime, if you were afraid of camping in the woods at night, you could have just said no"

"Oh no its fine, now that I'm not afraid, I don't mind being here as much, as long as you stay close to me, I'm sure I'll be okay" Tsuna flashes a smile up at Gokudera, Gokudera totally flushes in his face, feeling honored The Tenth would say such a thing to him.

Tsuna then closes his eyes again looking forwards smiling... boy does Tsuna look adorable when his eyes are shut, Gokudera thought to himself. Moved by how cute Tsuna's face looks Gokudera uncontrollably goes to kiss Tsuna on the lips, but springs back as soon as he realizes what he was just about to do.

~No... I can't kiss the tenth! What would he think of me if I did!~

Gokudera then sitting awkwardly trying to prevent himself from kissing the tenth as best as he could, because surely if he kissed tenth anywhere where else then his forehead (which also was a risky move) the Tenth would be disgusted with him.

His urges to kiss Tsuna then start to take over him so overwhelmingly, that he felt he was gonna lose to the battle of keeping himself from kissing Tsuna.  
>As he figured he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Tsuna's jaw gently towards his face, and ducked down while lifting Tsuna to kiss him.<p>

"G-g-g-g-gokudera!" Tsuna's eyes opened wide, in shock, as Gokudera kisses him on the lips with his eyes shut. Then Gokudera opens his eyes, and see's he's kissing Tsuna, he can't believe himself, he's actually kissing his boss! Gokudera's eyes open widely like Tsuna's, and he separates their lips quickly.

"SORRRY! Sorry Juudaimei! Oh man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you! I'm so utterly stupid, please forgive me! Just the way you commented me earlier made me so happy I couldn't contain myself, I'm sorry!" Gokudera then starts whacking himself in the head with his hand, he never had the intention of actually kissing Tsuna.

"Gokudera..." Tsuna looks to Gokudera, grabbing the arm Gokudera was smashing his head with.  
>"Its...its okay Gokudera-kun, really I'm not mad..." He says while shyly looking away from Gokudera.<br>"...you...you can kiss me if you want" Tsuna totally blushing while saying that. Gokudera's eyes widen once again, feeling great relief that The Tenth didn't hate him.

"T-t-then does that mean I can kiss you now" Gokudera's face flushes.  
>"Uh...o-kay" Tsuna hesitates, but blushes at Gokudera.<p>

Gokudera grabs Tsuna, and the back of his head leaning him down slightly while kissing him, this time sticking his tongue inside Tsuna's mouth.  
>Tsuna's eyes widen up again, not expecting him to stick his tongue into his mouth.<br>"Mmmm. mm mm mm!" Tsuna's mouth made noises as Gokudera was kissing him, Gokudera was a really good kisser.

Gokudera's eyes widen more, he couldn't believe that it seemed Tsuna was enjoying this. This giving him ideas of thinking about all the other things he could do to the Tenth, it doesn't seem like he'd be against it...

~Maybe I should give it a try... if he's against it, I'll just stop right away~

He lets of the kiss.  
>"Juudaime...? Can I touch you?"<br>"Touch me?"  
>"Y-yes, I...I...I mean like right here" Gokudera blushes as he touches Tsuna's private area.<br>"WHAT!" Tsuna yells

Gokudera then reaches for Tsuna's precious area, seeing if maybe Tsuna wouldn't mind it, causing Tsuna to bite onto his lower lip, as he scrunches his eyes closed.

~What's Gokudera doing to me? Its as if he's controlling me, but he's the one making all the moves!~

~What am I doing to the Tenth... he obviously rejected me when I went to far, should stop here... but I don't think I can help myself anymore, like I thought I was going to be able to do~

Gokudera then moves his arm under Tsuna's shirt, reaching for Tsuna's nubs, and squeezing them.  
>Tsuna making delightful sounds as Gokudera just touches everything.<p>

"I'm sorry the Tenth! I don't think I can help myself anymore, I've gotta continue" Gokudera sounding ashamed of himself, but he was too arosed by now that he needed to be inside the Tenth.  
>"Gokudera..." Tsuna was speechless, he didn't really know what was going on, but he couldn't just break away from Gokudera because he knew he'd become afraid again.<p>

Gokudera leans Tsuna down on the ground on top of his blanket, He takes off Tsuna's shirt, and starts to suck on his nipples.  
>"AhhhhhH!" Tsuna gasped as he felt a shock of pleasure tingle inside him, but he was so unsure where that was coming from.<p>

Gokudera then goes down further on Tsuna, taking off Tsuna's pants and underwear while at around the same time removing his own. He then goes to suck on Tsuna's thing. Tsuna arches his back as his heart and mind are racing a million miles per minute, he still felt clueless about what Gokudera was doing, about how was this making him feel so good, he had never experianced such a feeling before that was so overwhelming to his whole body.

Gokudera then takes his finger and touches Tsunas member, then rubs the liquid to Tsuna's anal area, and starts to thrust 2 of his fingers in and out of Tsuna.

Tsuna starting to drool to the side, maoning and gasping at Gokudera's actions, he felt so lost in a bliss from jsut Gokudera's fingers. Part of Tsuna makes him want to stop Gokudera, but the other half overpowering him, wants Gokudera to continue.

"Ahhhh ahhh ahh, Gokudera stooop!"  
>"Juudaime?" Gokudera quickly stops despite his urge to take on Tsuna.<p>

Tsuna struggles to lift his upper body up.  
>"Enough...enough with the fingers" Tsuna said in a seductive way, yet he couldn't believe he actually said it like that, He meant to tell Gokudera to quit, but he just couldn't come to make himself.<p>

"J-j-judaime!" Gokudera says in delight looking happier then before. Goes up to give Tsuna a great big kiss again. He then grabs his mini Gokudera, and inserts himself into The Tenth, he could hardly believe it, he never dreamed he'd be inserting himself in Tsuna, not today, not ever, but what was most surprizing is, it seemed The Tenth practically begged him to insert himself inside.

Gokudera thursts himself in and out of Tsuna, leaving Tsuna in a total trans, Tsuna was enjoying himself, making such cute sounds, and erotic noises, which pleased Gokudera.

"Gokudera, Gokudera, Gokudera, it feels so good!"  
>"Lets come together Tenth!"<p>

Tralalallalal *twinklie* *twinkle*

The night ends and Gokudera and Tsuna lie ontop of each other naked Smooching each other passionantly.  
>_<p>

Next morning, Gokudera and Tsuna wake up lying besides each other outside of their tent they spent forever putting together.

"Juudaimeiiiiii!" Gokudera gives Tsuna's ear a nice morning scream.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Juudaime! I'm sorry!"  
>"sorry for what" Tsuna then looks above him, and notices a completely naked Gokudera hovering over him, Tsuna then looks at himself and notices the same thing.<p>

An awkward pause of silence occurs between the two of them.

"So, Gokudera..."  
>Gokudera covers his head as Tsuna's voice speaks<br>"That wasn't a dream was it?"  
>"Heh heh... I'm sorry Juudaime!"<p>

~I can't believe it, knew coming here I'd be scared of creepy crawlies, but never could imagine being done by Gokudera~

"We should put our clothes on, and get ready to leave" Tsuna says trying to pretend nothing happen.  
>"Y-yes!" Gokudera hurries to put on his clothes, as does Tsuna, both of them blushing bright red.<p>

They head to the exit after collapsing their tent, Tsuna forgetting about how creepy it was to hear things in the bushes.

Tsuna's mom arrives

"Hey Tsuna did you have fun!" Nana asks

"It was to scared in the begging, but Gokudera being here helped make me relax more" Tsuna then leans on Gokudera smiling, making Gokudera look like a stiff blushing stick.

They head back into the car, riding home into the distance.  
>_<p>

When they reached Tsuna's house again Gokudera decided to stay over for dinner, and afterward Tsuna offered Gokudera the chance to stay over night.

Everyone else seems to be sound asleep, while Reborn is away on some sort of business meeting.

Both Gokudera and Tsuna, trapped alone in Tsuna's room. All of a sudden Gokudera shoves Tsuna on the bed.

"Juudaime, is it alright if I go for two days in a row?"  
>Tsuna just looks to the side and blushes.<p>

Gokudera's body hovering completely over Tsuna, Gokudera hesitating about putting his hand under Tsuna's shirt when all of a sudden the door to Tsuna's room opens.

Gokudera's eyes widen, as do Tsuna's.

"Hey honey, what's up with you and Gokudera did you get in a fight?"

"uhh, yeahh!" Both Gokudera and Tsuna say at the same time.  
>"But we had just gotten into an agreement, so everything's fine" Tsuna trying to think of something to tell his mom off the top of his head.<p>

"Well... if you say so Tsu-kun" Nana exits the room.

Both Tsuna and Gokudera decide their activities need to be halted to a time when no ones in the house.

* * *

><p>End～ :D<p> 


End file.
